


A Thanksgiving Confession

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Thinking that her job is in jeopardy, Daphne gets a most unexpected surprise when she learns the truth. And her life is changed forever because of one fateful Thanksgiving night. (Episode: "Crock Tales")





	A Thanksgiving Confession

1998

"A little more?" Daphne asked, pouring a depressed Niles some more wine. "I know things have been tough for you lately, but they'll turn around for you. Just watch."

On impulse, she ran her hand lightly across his cheek, smiling when he stared at her in a daze and then touched his face as though relishing the feeling.

Only the younger Dr. Crane could manage to make her feel so special with such a simple gesture and she couldn't help noticing that he looked like a little boy, the way he was clutching the bottle of wine as though it were a beloved teddy bear.

Now as she stood in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the Thanksgiving dinner, her thoughts weren't on the impending meal itself, but on Niles. He was so sweet and kind and she hated to think that he was hurting so badly. It simply wasn't right for anyone to feel so sad and alone during a time of celebration.

But when she heard the faint voice of his older brother, she was reminded once more of her own apprehension.

Perhaps her mother was right.

The elder Dr. Crane had been out of work for a while and it was only a matter of time before things would start to change. Reminiscent of a psychic vision, she felt his wrath bearing down on her and her hand flew to her chest in an attempt to calm her anxious breathing.

And then she heard Roz's voice;

"He's gonna tell Daphne with all of us here?"

"I guess he can't afford to wait any longer." Mr. Crane replied.

Tears sprang to her eyes, but they were tears of anger rather than sadness. How dare Frasier do such a horrible thing to someone on a national holiday! The thought that a man of his stature could be so insensitive burned her to the core.

She stormed out of the kitchen coming face to face with Frasier and Niles, both who seemed clearly surprised to see her.

"Daphne!"

"Dr. Crane, I know what you're going to do!" She said, trying hard to control her trembling voice. To break down into tears now would be the most humiliating thing she could imagine.

"You do?" Niles asked; strangely confused. Surely his brother filled him in on his plans! After all when it came down to it, she was employed by both of them.

But she had to stand her ground and she wasn't letting go without a fight.

"Not you, Dr. Crane! Dr. Crane!" she yelled as her eyes moved from Niles to the man who would soon become her former boss. "And you can't fire me because I quit! After all I've done to save you money! I hope you rot in debtor's prison!"

When a sob escaped, she turned and headed for her room, unable to look at either Dr. Crane. But not before she heard the younger Dr. Crane utter the sweet words;

"She's an angel."  
Or at least she thought he had said them.

No... It was completely impossible. She'd done it again; imagining things that simply weren't true. In her worry over the impending changes, she'd divulged herself into romance book after romance book, becoming lost time and again in the stories of men and women who braved the odds to be with one another; for their love was stronger than any obstacle.

Once she was safely in her room, she sank onto the bed dissolving into tears. This was truly the worst Thanksgiving ever, which in itself was ironic because only a few years ago, she barely knew anything about American holidays. But since that time she'd become quite fond of them.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and her first instinct was to ignore it. The last thing she wanted was to confront her boss in the state she was in.

He was sure to be furious with her and to ignore him would anger him even more. She certainly didn't want to be responsible for ruining his holiday, no matter how hurt and angry she was.

But when the knocking on the door began again, she rose from her bed ignoring the tears on her cheeks and the ache in her chest. Perhaps if he saw how upset she was, he'd have a change of heart but somehow she knew it was unlikely.

However, the eyes she found herself staring into weren't those of the elder Dr. Crane but those of his brother. Those beautiful deep blue eyes that if she wasn't careful she could become lost in. Although she had to admit that she'd never really glanced at him enough to do so. It wasn't right.

But now the concern in those eyes was almost unbearable and she forced herself to remain calm. Perhaps it was his polite way of doing what his brother should be doing; informing her that her days as being an employee of the Crane household were about to come to an end.

And the hurt grew even deeper.

The tears unleashed themselves and she looked at Niles pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane! I-I didn't mean to speak to your brother that way! But he just got me so bloody angry! How can he fire me like this on Thanksgiving Day? I know I said I was going to quit but I didn't mean it! I love working here! And I love your brother and father... and you too, Dr. Crane! You've been the best friend I've ever had and I just can't imagine leaving it all behind! I'm so sorry!" Her voice broke on the last words and she began to sob into her hands.

"Oh Daphne, come here."

Sobbing harder now, she suddenly she found herself in his arms, his hand gently running up and down her back.

"Please don't cry. It's all right. Frasier's not going to fire you. I can assure you of that!"

Dizzily she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

"But how can you be so sure? Roz said he was going to tell me with everyone here! What else could she have been talking about? How could he just humiliate me like that in front of everyone? And on Thanksgiving Day of all days?"

Niles sighed deeply. "Dear God, this is my fault. I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"I-I don't understand."

He took her hand and led her to the bed coaxing her to sit down. She did so, gesturing for him to do the same. As he sat beside her, he squeezed her hand and looked deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"Daphne, I would never let Frasier fire you. I love you and you've been an absolute angel, the way you've taken such wonderful care of Dad and Frasier. I can't thank you enough."

She stared at him in disbelief. And this time there was no mistaking his words. He'd called her an angel and told her that he loved her; two phrases that no man had ever said in the same breath before.

"Dr Crane... Y-you love me? As in..."

His eyes searched her face as he blushed in the most handsome sort of way and let out a nervous sigh.

"I suppose I should be honest with you, Daphne. After all, it is Thanksgiving."

Daphne swallowed hard and her heart beat rapidly when she felt him softly stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Dr. Crane..."

"I am thankful, Daphne." He continued. "Five years ago, I was convinced that because of Maris' hurtful comments and accusations that my life had no worth. And then you came into it and I realized that, despite my broken marriage..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He slowly moved her hand toward his lips for a kiss. "You, Daphne Moon... are the one I truly love."

She sniffled, unable to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. And then in the most romantic gesture possible, Niles cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Daphne."

Before she could respond with words, he moved closer, touching his lips to hers in a feather light kiss. Slowly he drew back and smiled as though anticipating her reaction.

But Daphne could only stare at him through tear-filled eyes. This man... this wonderful, dear sweet man who had been hurting so badly, was in love with her.

It didn't seem real.

He was her best friend and best friends didn't fall in love. Things like this only happened in romantic movies and romance novels. But when he kissed her again; his lips lingering tenderly on hers, she knew that she loved him too.

When the sweet kisses ended, he held her so close that she could feel his heart beating. It felt so good being in his arms that she wanted to stay here forever.

"I love you, Niles."

It was only when he gasped and she felt the dampness of his tears on her neck that she realized what she had said. And in response he kissed her again.

"I love you too, Daphne. And as much as I'd like to spend the rest of the day in your arms, I suppose we should be getting back to Dad, Frasier and Roz. After all, it is a holiday."

"You're right." Daphne said unable to resist kissing him yet again. "Help me finish up in the kitchen? I know it's not very romantic..."

" And I don't care where we are, as long as I can hold you in my arms."

She held him tighter, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "I love you, Niles. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Daphne." Niles said, kissing her cheek while he took a moment to smell her hair.

Moments later, as they joined hands and made their way back to the rest of the family, Daphne knew without a doubt that this was a wonderful holiday. And the best were yet to come.

After all, Christmas was right around the corner.

THE END


End file.
